Equilibrium
by Autumns Whisperer
Summary: A long time ago in a galaxy far far away along the far terrains of Naboo just on the cusps of Moenia... AU. Prequel era. PROLOGUE COMING SOON 10/4/19


**COMING SOON**

* * *

Depression is a deep, dark endless hole and unfortunately I was swallowed into that for a long time. Furthermore, I got the surprise news that I was pregnant and over the last eight months it has been very trying, very exhausting and hence why I haven't been on here at all. I apologize to all readers and reviewers as I know that makes me not the most reliable updater. I started on fanfiction when I was 15 years old and have since grown with the site and stories and for some of y'all you've seen me grow as an author or have grown with me and my life.

Know that these stories remain under lock and key in my beloved folders and notebooks and they will be continued when I have the time. I just wanted to come on here to update you all in my situation and the stories I was focused on at hand...

 **The Forbidden Game: A Roll of the Dice: I** have all chapters mapped out so this story will be finished in time. With baby on the way I'm going to say this Summer but of course if anything changes you will receive the notification for those that follow or a new chapter.

 **A Touch of Fire:** The next chapter is written and will be probably posted in April.

 **Hushed Whispers:** This book started during the vampire craze phase and has gone a bit stale over the years but I do have everything mapped out and will continue this story again. In truth I got completely burnt out making it in first person so when I've had time I've gone back through and revised to third person. I have felt there is more depth and character growth to my story which is always a writers goal. I can't give a date when the next chapter will be updated as of yet because I'd first like to go back and revise the rest before posting fresh pieces. Also, I have found myself troubled by Avius character at times and don't want to lead this story into a typical Stockholm Syndrome tale so I have also been taking my time to carefully look into that.

 **The Other Land:** This book is by far the most unique and probably challenging I've ever done as I develop more and more of the plot. I have read MANY retellings of Peter Pan and you can probably guess the majority for those that do as well and I'd say you're right. But I have never been completely satisfied as of yet and that is why I undertook my own project to turn it into a real depth driven story. Hence why chapter two has not yet been posted as well. Summer is my goal to update next chapter as I look through all that has been mapped out to frame the story as a whole.

 **Star Wars: EQUILIBRIUM** : I am not going to lie this has been my MAIN focus over the last few months. Legitely I've been drawn into the making of this book so deeply its consumed my attention on so many different levels over many months. This includes books on correct ships, aliens, worlds, Legends, canon, and then I recieved the actual dictionary of it during Christmas and whoa... I've also watched Clone Wars animated and wait anxiously for season 7...

Anyways I became wrapped up in it especially with prequel era. That isn't to say the OT I wasn't also introduced to as a kid and that's how my Star Wars love was born... But Anakin/Vader prequel era truly fascinates me so much because there are so many layers to him the films can't even capture. Not to mention so many directions he could've gone. That being said I developed in my research and digging, my own main character that is not Padme, so I know a few will feel a bit disappointed in that. But I truly want to explore this new Alternate Universe using these two and the plot that will coincide with the saga and take on new challenges that will come with such. But because this has been posted so long I'd like to give a few bullet points to expect for those interested.

You've seen the cover hopefully that's intriguing enough

\- My main character is not a Mary Sue but also isn't an invincible being like Rey is portrayed either. She definitely has her flaws and that's what makes her human. Comes from a remote city with an intriguing past that will be revealed with time.

\- Anakin is Vader by the time you read the story and yes suitless. His shift will have actually taken place before Revenge of the Sith before the actual Clone Wars even began. Due to in part 1.) Padmes FIRST attempt of assassination was successful. 2.) Death of Mother 3.) Sideous manipulation. Yes this will be explored as the story progresses.

\- The Empire timeline is 2 years old at this point...

-Slow burn

-Sprinkle of legends and canon

And that's all I will say at the moment. But when I get to it as I've already imagined thousands of times of how it will play out , I am excited which has also helped my writers block, spark again. Granted that it hasn't come without headaches or the typical fear of it being slaughtered but can't be as bad as The Last Jedi;) Yes I've seen Rise of Skywalker and I'll just say I'm neutral at this point even though I eally wished for some force ghosts and further depth in general...

Anyways I hope this clears up a bit of my absence. If you see any grammatical errors or horrid sentences I do apologize as I am writing off my phone while suffering from typical and uncomfortable pregnancy heartburn ha. If you do have any questions I do respond to PMs or comments, always as soon as I can.

X

-B


End file.
